Une presque rien
by MacHellia
Summary: Dorothèa était une 'presque rien' pour ce noble dédaigneux de l'Empire. Tel était le terme qu'il avait osé employer.


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Presque" lors de la nuit du 01/02/20.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Une presque rien**

Pas même une roturière, encore moins un soldat...

Pas même une femme, encore moins une maîtresse...

Pas même une catin, encore moins qu'une servante...

A peine une chose ?

Dorothèa était une "presque rien" pour ce noble dédaigneux de l'Empire. Tel était le terme qu'il avait osé employer. Ce mépris, cet orgueil démesuré caractéristique de cette caste répugnante la poursuivaient même ici. Au cœur de la cour impériale, cet homme, cet animal lui faisait délibérément offense, alors même que son amitié avec l'impératrice était de notoriété publique.

Cette fois, cet insulte, cet affront aussi impromptu que blessant l'avaient atteinte. Dorothèa pensait pourtant s'être affranchie de son passé dans le caniveau des rues de la capitale. Le regard de ce noble la renvoya en un instant plus de vingt ans en arrière. Fragile, frigorifiée, sale, affamée, l'image de cette fillette perdue au cœur des ruelles hostiles de la ville s'imposa à elle.

Dorothèa ne manquait d'ordinaire pas de repartie, bien de nobles arrogants voulant amuser la galerie avaient perdu la face devant le belle jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. D'ailleurs c'était en prenant la défense de Bernedetta que le noble ivre de rage et sans doute d'un vin excessivement cher, chercha à l'humilier en lui rappelant ses origines.

Dorothèa s'était figée, sa main tremblait de colère. Bernedetta ne comprenait cette absence de réaction. Le noble s'approcha dangereusement de Dorothèa, il lui jeta au visage un tas d'écu, puis chercha à agripper son poignet en lui faisant une proposition des plus indécentes.

Dorothèa par réflexe s'écarta d'un bon mètre et profita de l'élan de son assaillant pour le faire chavirer et rejoindre les pièces tombées au sol. Le noble se releva, et dévisagea l'ancienne diva de l'opéra avec rage. Il se releva prêt à en découdre avec cette 'presque rien' afin de restaurer son honneur, son égo bafoué.

L'homme sortit une dague et se précipita sur la jeune femme. Ce fut à ce moment précis, que Manuella fit son apparition. Sans hésitation, elle retourna l'arme du noble dans son aine. L'assaillant s'écoula de douleur. Manuella s'exclama alertant les gardes royaux, qui se précipitèrent à son secours. Fidèle à elle même, elle fit un scandale, un ivrogne empoté s'en prenait à sa jeune protégée.

Une nouvelle fois, Manuella éblouissante volait à son secours, c'était déjà elle qui l'avait sortie du caniveau et intégrée à l'opéra. Manuella avait fait de cette "presque rien", la femme accomplie et indépendante qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Tout les hommes (en particulier les nobles) prenaient Manuella pour une femme aussi facile que superficielle. Pour Dorothèa, elle était une femme de caractère, rayonnante, juste, loyale et aimante. L'ancienne cantatrice veillait toujours sur Dorothèa sans jamais rien attendre en retour, que cela soit des remerciements, ou une gloire éphémère.

L'homme fut emmené par les soldats et Manuella reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes, en particulier sur Dorothèa. Ces dernières la remercièrent chaleureusement. Les trois femmes dînèrent ensemble. La soirée fut arrosée, Bernedatta épuisée fut la première à prendre congés.

Manuella et Dorothèa partagèrent un dernier verre. La plus agée pompette plaisanta sur le fait que cette nouvelle agression allait se rependre comme une trainée poudre. Cette nouvelle réputation n'allait pas faciliter sa recherche d'un mari. Dorothèa s'excusa pour la gêne occasionnée, Manuella la fit taire en posant son index sur les lèvres de la jeune brune.

_« -Je ne veux pas d'excuse mon petit rossignol, je m'en prendrais à quiconque lèvera la main sur toi, qu'importe si cela me vaut de vieillir seule. »_

Manuella ne laissa pas le temps à Dorothèa de répondre, elle s'écroula sous le coup de fatigue et de l'alcool dans les bras de sa protégée. Dorothèa la laissa s'installer confortablement et s'endormir contre elle.

En passant délicatement sa main dans la chevelure de son idole, elle lui murmura que jamais elle ne la laisserait vieillir seule. Hier comme aujourd'hui, Manuella demeurait son héroïne, son messie et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure maternelle de l'ancienne presque rien qu'était Dorothèa.


End file.
